


teacup lessons

by SilverShepard



Category: We Have Always Lived in the Castle - Shirley Jackson
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShepard/pseuds/SilverShepard
Summary: Today is a day for new things and new happiness.





	teacup lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uumuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/gifts).



Merricat woke to a sideways feeling in the air, and wormed out from under her tablecloth-blanket to see what might be new in the house. The boards were tight and fast to the windows, and no voices crept in under the lintels, and anyway the door lock's magic was still strong and faithful. 

She padded crosswise around the kitchen, touching here and there, waiting for the sideways feeling to announce itself. The biscuit barrel all empty and hollow, the knife by the sink which she must not pick up, the dented saucepan. She touched the two teacups together, their only teacups in the world, who should have looked lonely but were a set with only the shining pair of them. The yellow light made sparks on their rims, and Merricat looked at the cups again, again, looked hard until she understood. 

The cups were a pair, and their owners were a pair, and all the happiness in the world would be theirs and should be theirs and everything would be smiles. Merricat touched the cups again in thanks, and wished them a long safe life and no chips in their rims, and went stepping through their moonbase rooms to find Constance. 

She was sleeping, and she was having a good dream, making soft sweet sounds into the air and moving as if she were dancing as they did on the moon, where they could fly distances with every step. The teacups had said what to do, how to bring more happiness to their house, and so Merricat crouched on Constance's mattress and crept softly under her bedcovers as if she were Jonas after a grasshopper. 

She nosed aside Constance's nightgown and pressed in against the sweet and heavy scent of her, like strawberries new by the creek. Her tongue knew just what to do, just like Jonah with his dish of cream, licking and lapping just where it tasted best, sunlight and rubies in her mouth. Merricat could feast on those rubies all week long and not have her fill, and Constance would let her, would make room for Merricat to lie here like she was now, in the dark close warmth under the bedclothes. Constance's soft sweet sounds grew louder and less soft, and began to chime like marbles by the creek. Merricat lapped and lapped and made a gasping song all her own, and crept one of her hands down the front of her dress as well. 

Now she smelled of strawberries too, and the teacups had been right; this was a new and wonderful kind of happiness. 

Constance awoke suddenly and with a song that danced over the buttresses of their base. She fell back to her pillow with quick breaths, and then her hand was in Merricat's hair, petting and urging her up and out of her blanket hideaway. 

"Silly Merricat, what are you doing?" Constance smiled, and her eyes were wide with the noises they had made together. 

"The teacups told me how we could be even more happy together, Constance. And I like this, I like your strawberries and rubies and we can dance together, now."

Constance looked at Merricat, laying with her head on the pillow beside her, her face shining wet and her breath fast. "Then what shall we do now?"

"Now," said Merricat, "I would like to know if I taste of strawberries like you, will you tell me?"

And Constance smiled, and touched down below the blankets, and she said, "I don't know exactly how to dance like you, my Merricat, but I will do my best." And she crawled down into the blanket cave where the rubies winked in the dimness, and put her tongue to Merricat's skin, and it was the happiest that Merricat had ever been.


End file.
